kuroususlairfandomcom-20200213-history
Orre Characters (Canon)
Michael Krane (?) A 12 year old boy from Orre who wasn't very interested in being a Pokemon Trainer at first, although that's changed after he a nd his Umbreon took down CIPHER with the help of the Shadow Pokemon he'd Snagged from its members. Fun-loving, goofy, and near-always cheerful, he spends most of his time around the Pokemon HQ Lab assisting either his uncle, the famous Professor Krane, or Aidan, the lab assistant, along with his sister Jovi. He's managed to capture and Purify the three Legendary birds as well as 70 different Pokemon, including the other members of his team besides Umbreon. His team consists of Serenity the Gardevoir, who's a bit overprotective; Flare, a short-tempered Ninetails who's a bit.. affectionate towards Wayne; Lea the Delcatty, who's a lot more mature than the rest of the team but not as stuck up as other Delcatties tend to be; Lure the Mawile, who can seem cute and playful.. on one end; and Bolt the Manetric. Other Pokemon of note include Zutarang, a Zangoose who's in dire need of an attitude adjustment, and Fang, a recently-Purified Ratatta captured long after CIPHER's defeat. He was the previous Trainer of Shadow Lugia, having Snagged the Shadow Legendary from the head of CIPHER back on Citadark Isle. His prolonged contact with it both gave him a Shadow Aura and a resistance to Shadow Energy, which is pretty much the only reason he's not dead yet. The resistance has saved his ass three times by now: first when his Shadow Aura activated for real in the Purification Chamber during a failed attempt to Purify him, a second time when he took one of Shadow Lugia's attacks head-on to save Wayne, and a third time when he was put through the Chamber again. He's starting to be able to control it, which is good seeing as it's visible even without an Aura Reader or Rui around, but really can't do anything beyond look cool with it when it's active. Rui A girl from an unknown region who was kidnapped while visiting Orre. She was rescued by Wes, and by using her ability to see Shadow Auras, helped the Snagger to stop CIPHER for the first time. She's not a Pokemon trainer, although she's befriended a few. Her usefulness seems to only be her Shadow sensing, despite her many, many attempts to prove otherwise. She's pretty close to Wes, although considering their relationship to be purely platonic, despite what everyone else says. She also started to befriend Michael and Wayne after Wes' sudden personality change, and was worried about Michael's Shadow Aura, which only got worse after attempted Purification. Current Status: Upset that she decided to stay behind instead of going with Michael, Artemis, and Wayne to Citadark Isle. Worried about Michael and Wes. Wes Wes was a member of the Pokemon-stealing Team Snagem until one day he suddenly turned traitor. He stole the prototype portable "Snag Machine" and fled, presumably to use the Snag Machine for his own devices. He never got to start, however, as he stumbled upon a plot by the organization known only as "CIPHER", rescuing a girl named Rui from their goons. They defeated CIPHER, but five years before its return, they disappeared... Wes has a heavy dislike of Pokemon, with two expections. Before he met Rui, his two best friends were his Espeon and Umbreon, named Psyche and Eclipse. His other Pokemon include Soren, a Noctowl; Django, a Meganium; Epona, a Furret; and Twister, a Hitmontop-- all Shadow Pokemon that had been Purified. He seems avoid getting emotionally attached to Pokemon asides from Psyche and Eclipse, which may be why he doesn't have a resistance to Shadow Energy like Michael. He's not the friendliest person around, but when with Rui he's a bit more open, if sarcastic. Around other people he closes himself off, seeming to care only for himself. He's quite protective of Rui and his two starter Pokemon, and it looks like this has extended to include Michael as well. Shadow Lugia A Legendary corrupted by Shadow Energy by one of CIPHER's attempts to create an unPurificable Pokemon, Shadow Lugia is chaotic and dangerous. Michael was able to catch it using the Master Ball that Professor Krane gave him, but after the accident in the Purification Chamber, it gained enough power to literally shatter its prison and destroy the HQ Lab. It was hunted down by Michael, Artemis, and Wayne, who wanted to recapture it before it killed anyone, as well as by Wes, who simply wanted to use its power. That didn't go very well for Wes, who was punted off Citadark Isle's volcano when he tried to control the beast. Michael sacrificed himself to protect the other two, allowing Wayne and Artemis to wear the Legendary down and recapture it using the specially-made ShadowMaster Ball. It seems to recognize Artemis as its master.. for now. Referred to as "Satan in a Can" by Artemis.